


love like honey

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, minor jackbum and yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: Jinyoung confuses his suppressants with Jackson's protein pills, and Mark is miles away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up with this idea and had to write it.  
> (i like the concept that when they find their mate, they create a new scent specific to only them)  
> it's also my first a/b/o fic omg /).(\ enjoy!

Mark’s always loved the holidays. And attending university in Korea, as exciting as it is, always made him homesick during holidays especially those celebrated only in America. He’s been in Seoul for three years now and even presented as an alpha after he shortly arrived. It was hectic to say the least, but he finally managed to make time to visit home.

However, now, Mark doesn’t know if he has it in him to board the plane in less than 48 hours. Not when his boyfriend has his limbs wrapped around him with tears building up asking him if he really has to leave.

“Don’t cry Jinyoung, I’ll only be gone the weekend.” He reassures Jinyoung as he kisses his forehead before pressing kisses down his neck and inhaling deeply. “Make sure you take your suppressants, I know you get lazy sometimes but it’ll be dangerous if I’m not here with you, alright?”

Jinyoung nods. “Fine, but I’m going to sleep in your room.” Mark figured he would have done so regardless, so he hugs Jinyoung and promises him the time will rush by quickly.

 

“Are you sure you have everything?” His best friend, third roommate and a beta, Jackson asks. “Sweaters? Snapback? Chips for the plane ride?”

“He literally doesn’t need any of those items.” Jackson’s alpha boyfriend, Jaebum playfully slaps his shoulder. “Where’s Yugyeom and Jinyoung, by the way?” Jaebum looks around in search of the other roommates.

“Yugyeom took Bambam to visit his family because Bam was complaining as his alpha it was rude not to properly meet his parents and Jinyoung is probably crying in his room right now.” Jackson motions to Jinyoung’s bedroom.

Mark sighs and hugs his friends before walking to Jinyoung’s room. It’s locked, so Mark leans against the door and knocks softly.

“Jinyoung, I’m leaving. Don’t you want to see me before I leave?” No answer. “If you don’t come out, I’m not bringing you back anything.” Still no response. “Fine, I’ll just have to stay longer in California since my boyfriend doesn’t love me anymore.”

Finally the door opens slightly and Mark can make out the dark circles and puffy eyes. “Fuck you, I love you so much.” Jinyoung pouts and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his (Mark’s) sweater. Mark can’t help but chuckle at his adorable boyfriend.

“I love you too, I’ll be back soon.” Mark kisses him and makes sure not to linger for too long, because then he’d consider locking himself in Jinyoung’s room for the duration of his trip.

 

Mark had been ecstatic at first to finally fly home, Jinyoung had also been happy for him. However, it felt weary for Mark to leave Jinyoung alone. They have not yet mated, but they didn’t think much of it since they lived together, practically exuding each other’s scent. And both of their roommates already had alphas, so it eased his mind knowing Jinyoung lived in a safe environment.

So with minutes away from boarding, he sent Jinyoung a selfie making finger hearts before turning his phone off and plugging his earphones in for the long flight.

 

At the airport, he’s greeted by his large family with posters and confetti. It was embarrassing, but it made Mark unbelievably happy. As he runs to hug his parents his dad wears a confused expression.

“You smell different.” His dad notes. Mark blushes and nods.

“Jinyoung.” He smiles and his sisters squeal, begging to know everything about Jinyoung. So on the car ride home, Mark tells them all about him. How they met through Jackson, when they were all looking for a cheap place to live and thankfully Jackson knew the landlord and allowed four people to live together without a lease. He talked about how Jinyoung is an omega, yet one of the most assertive people he knows. How he’s in love with Jinyoung, and plans to bring him here one day.

“I’m surprised you even came. Most alphas can’t be apart from their omegas for too long.” His mother says.

“We’re not- um, we haven’t yet.” Mark shifts awkwardly in the crowded back seat.

“Don’t worry, it’ll happen when you’re both ready.” His mother turns her head back and smiles reassuringly.

 

The first day back home, Mark sleeps through it all, only waking up occasionally to eat and use the bathroom. The second day, everyone he’s every met is at his house throwing him a welcome party. It keeps him busy that he doesn’t get a chance to check his phone.

The party ends around midnight and after cleaning up and showering, he finally has time to pull out his phone. Which is bombarded with missed calls and texts messages. Many from his roommates and only one from Jinyoung. One message that only reads “Mark…”

It has Mark dialing Jinyoung in an instant. Call after call, it goes straight to voicemail. So he decides to video call Jackson. Jackson answers on the second ring, and yells at Mark.

“Where the hell have you been?! We’ve been trying to reach you since yesterday!”

“Sorry, I didn’t have time. What’s going on?”

Jackson sighs. “It’s Jinyoung. He confused his suppressants with my protein pills and he’s going through heat. It’s- It’s affecting all of us.”

Jackson turns the camera view, and Mark sees Jaebum sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and Yugyeom hugging Bambam in a very possessive manner.

“He’s unmated, Mark. We can smell him, even if he wears all your clothes, and he won’t come out of your room.”

“He won’t answer my calls.” Mark says bitterly. “Pass him your phone.”

With the back camera still on, Mark sees Jackson walk to his bedroom. Jackson knocks and calls out to Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung, Mark is on the phone. He wants to talk to you.”  With no reply, Mark decides to try.

“Jinyoung, baby it’s me. Talk to me. Open the door, so Jackson can pass you the phone.”

“NO” Jinyoung yells. “They don’t smell like you!”

Mark hears Jackson scuff something about not wanting to smell him either, but all he can hear are the muffled pants of Jinyoung’s voice.

“Jackson, pass the phone through the bottom of the door and please leave the apartment. I’ll make it up to you all when I get back, but please leave now.” His tone is unintentionally sharp, but even if he can’t smell Jinyoung, he’s still an alpha and very much possessive.

He doesn’t hear Jackson’s reply, but the camera blurs out as it’s slid underneath the door. Jinyoung picks it up, and Mark can see the bed perfectly. His clothes thrown all over, and a large wet stain in the middle. He curses as he gets up to lock his own door.

“Mark?” Jinyoung’s voice is low and husky.

“Yeah it’s me, turn the camera around so I can see you.”

A few seconds later, he’s met with the sight of Jinyoung in one of his extra-large hoodies and his hair tousled. Jinyoung lips are red, probably from biting them for too long, and his eyes are dark and heavy with need.

 

Mark has only seen Jinyoung go through heat once. It was during the first month of living together, and Mark had gone to Jinyoung to borrow some markers for a project. When he opened the door, he saw Jinyoung sprawled across his bed with sex toys thrown around him, getting himself off violently. Mark didn’t know what to do, he was frozen in place confused on whether to make himself known. Though when Mark tried to walk out, Jinyoung cried out for him not to leave. So Mark stayed and watched Jinyoung pleasure himself countless times. After the fifth orgasm, Jinyoung had finally the conscious mind to realize Mark was sitting a few feet away from him with his dick pressed hard against his basketball shorts. Jinyoung apologized saying he forgot to pick up his suppressants, but Mark said it was fine, ignoring the need to touch him. Rather than forgetting what had just happened, Mark asked Jinyoung out on a date, and a sated Jinyoung agreed before kicking him out to await him next peak.

 

“Mark.. Mark, I’m sorry- I need you.” Jinyoung shamelessly reaches a hand down to lift the sweater to touch himself.

“Don’t apologize baby, I’m sorry for not being there.” Mark pushes down on his clothed erection to alleviate some pain.

“I want you. Only you. Claim me, mark me, and make me your mate Mark please.”

“Jinyoung.” Mark breathes heavily. “We need to talk about this when you’re not going through hea-“

“No. I can’t- won’t last that long. Please Mark. Do.. do you not want me as your mate?” Jinyoung’s voice breaks as he continues to touch himself.

“Of course I fucking do. I love you so much.”

“Then come home and make me yours please Mark, it hurts so much.”

After a string of curses, Mark contemplates running to the airport or staying on the line with Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung, I’m going to take the next flight out okay? Can you wait until then?”

Jinyoung doesn’t reply but Mark can see him biting onto the sweater and nodding.

“Fuck. I’ll be home in a few hours baby. I love you Jinyoung.”

 

So with the clothes he has on and a hard dick, Mark rushes to the airport leaving behind a poor excuse of a note on a used napkin saying Jinyoung needs him.

Half a day. Mark spends practically half a fucking day on the plane, with no idea how Jinyoung is doing. It’s eating him alive knowing his boyfriend is in pain and he’s the only one that can make him feel better. Mark doesn’t know if it’s his own yearning or the connection that he and Jinyoung have, but once he breathes in the Seoul air, his blood burns hot and the only thing he can think of is Jinyoung.

Outside of his apartment door, Mark’s heart starts racing. Jackson was right, Jinyoung’s scent could be smelt from outside their apartment, and it’s causing every hair on Mark’s body to stand in pleasure. Jinyoung has always smelled like honey and rain, soothing and comforting. But now, his nose is overtaken by the sweet smell and he’s certain no drug could ever have this effect.

He opens the door and rushes to his room. Before he could knock, the door is swung open by Jinyoung wearing nothing but his sweater, sweating and panting hard. Neither one say anything, but their lips find each other and Jinyoung starts tearing off Mark’s clothes in seconds.

“You smell.. so good.” Jinyoung moans into his mouth. Mark wants to reply and say that so does he, but Jinyoung ruts against him and Mark lets out a throaty growl instead. Mark places his hands on Jinyoung’s ass, and he can feel slick dripping onto his fingers as he lifts Jinyoung up to walk towards the bed.

Once he lays Jinyoung down, Mark licks his fingers and watches the blush form on his flushed cheeks. “You taste so good baby.”

Jinyoung moans loudly, and pulls Mark down for a kiss. It’s dirty with saliva falling from both their mouths, but Mark was starting to lose all rationale and needed to just touch Jinyoung in any way he could.  

“Please…” Jinyoung begs dragging his fingertips down Mark’s naked chest.

 

“What do you want, Jinyoung? Tell me.”

“You.” Mark doesn’t except much more, given the fact that Jinyoung is stuck in a trance of pain and desire, but Jinyoung leans in to whisper into his ear. “I want you for the rest of my life Mark.” 

And that’s more than enough for Mark to peel off the sweater from Jinyoung’s body and leave scattered bites all over his body. He wants to take his time and ravish Jinyoung’s body, but he also knows that the faster he goes the less pain Jinyoung will be in.

So he lets his alpha nature take over. He turns Jinyoung around on the bed, so he’s lying on his stomach and lifts his hips up. Mark kisses down his spine, and spreads Jinyoung’s ass to watch slick drip out. He inserts his tongue and laps at Jinyoung’s sweet lubricant. As Jinyoung rocks his hips back, Mark reaches around to tug on his hard dick. Mark can hear Jinyoung’s erratic breathing get heavier as he adds two fingers to help his tongue stretch him. And finally Jinyoung is coming hard against his own stomach.

But Mark doesn’t stop, knowing one orgasm would do nothing to subside his steadily hard erection. So Mark removes his tongue and fingers, and thrusts into Jinyoung without warning. He can faintly hear Jinyoung moan “finally” as it’s mixed with loud incoherent moans.

He sets a brutal pace, making Jinyoung lose support in his arms as he drops his head into a makeshift pillow made out of Mark’s clothes. Mark grips at Jinyoung’s hips to keep him in place and watches as his boyfriend pants open mouthed with his eyes closed in pleasure. Jinyoung comes a second time, repeating Mark’s name throughout his orgasm.

The third time happens as Mark sits on the bed, making Jinyoung work for his release. Jinyoung bounces on his dick frantically, until his legs feel sore and leans his head on Mark’s shoulder, as the alpha thrusts up violently. Jinyoung’s eyes no longer clouded by his heat, that he comes staring right at Mark.

 

“Mark… now.” Jinyoung begs.

Mark nods and kisses Jinyoung before flipping their positions. “I love you.” Mark smiles down at Jinyoung, and for a split second they stare at each other lovingly. Not as alpha and omega. Not as mates, but as Jinyoung and Mark, equals in their relationship. Then Jinyoung wraps his legs tightly behind Mark and pulls him close so their erections are brushing against each other, letting him know the gravity of the situation.

So Mark growls and thrusts into Jinyoung, becoming intoxicated by the feeling of being one with Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung can I knot you?”

“Yes. God yes.”

And it only takes a few seconds. A few seconds for Jinyoung to throw his head back, almost exaggerating the sensation. But Mark feels it too. As his knot engorges, reaching as far as he can, Mark is overthrown with pleasure. The air is heavy with both their scents becoming one. No longer does he smell honey and rain, rather it’s something he can’t easily describe with words. The only word Mark can think of to compare it to is _us_. He marvels at the thought of him smelling like Jinyoung permanently as his stomach coils and orgasms in tempo with Jinyoung.

Jinyoung’s dick, now soft against Mark’s leg, as he nuzzles into his chest, steadying their breathing. Mark pushes back Jinyoung’s sweat dripping hair and presses soft kisses to his forehead. “Mine” he whispers tiredly.

“Forever.”

 

When Mark wakes up, he hears laughter coming from outside his room and takes a few seconds to process what had happened. He sees Jinyoung curling into his side, opening his eyes when Mark tries to sit up.

“You’re really here..” Jinyoung says.

Mark chuckles, as Jinyoung blushes, coming to the realization of what they did. The embarrassment is soon washed away by happiness, and Jinyoung kisses Mark passionately before nuzzling his nose in his hair and shamelessly breathing in.

 “So… what did you bring me back from California?”  


End file.
